Evil for Evil
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: The Hood, AKA Parker Robbins leads a double life with his family kept a secret to most. What happens when those secrets start to come to light? This story was written for me by my husband, Jason! WARNING! Story contains non-sexual spanking.
1. Evil for Evil

This lovely gem was written for me by the most awesome Jason! This one has two of my fave boys in it, The Hood and Loki! Jason has also wrote me another fantastic story to come soon (after he types it up!) based off of Son of Asgard, and wowsers it's so damn good and canon! I feel so honored I get not only one, but two stories in one week! How freaking fantastic is that! =D So much love from my friends! *hugs and squeezes you tight!* XD

''Sara?''

Parker Robbins turned his head left and right, trying to look over his shoulders as best he could. As best he could with his hands cuffed to their solid oaken bedpost, anyway. He became more aware of his vulnerable nakedness when she did not reply.

''...Sara?!''

It had started out very well. Sara had told him she forgave him when he told her that lie about why he had shaken their infant daughter, something about trying to stop her from choking. The two of them had gone out for dinner, and then things had flared up in the bedroom. Sara had produced a pair of handcuffs with a rueful smile on her face. Parker had never tried the bondage thing before, so he thought, why not?

Parker slammed against the cuffs, but the baseboard he was chained too didn't budge. Parker supposed this was why not.

''What's wrong, honey? Nervous?'' the tone of Sara's voice behind him chilled Parker's blood. ''Don't you trust me?''

Parker managed a weak smile, ''Of course I do, babe, I suppose I just don't much care for these cuffs, though, why don't we take them off?''

Silence was his only answer for several long moments, and then he felt Sara climb onto the bed with him. ''No, dear, I think you and I need to have a talk just like this, so you can't run away from my questions.''

Parker felt his heart leap into his mouth, ''What questions might those be, dear?''

''I know about your whores on the side, what I want to know is do you love any of them, and do you love me?'' Parker could hear the pain in her voice, ''Is our whole relationship a game to you? How much else have you lied to me about?''

Parker's face grew paler with each word, his features becoming a mask of shame and guilt, but he said nothing.

''Very well, when John told me about your nightly visits he did so only after making me promise to punish you with this belt. At first I had laughingly agreed, thinking he was joking. After he said his piece I realized he was not, so I intend to keep my side of the bargain. Besides, I really wanna whoop your ass right now anyways.''

Sara choked as she said this, and Parker felt a pang of regret. But why would his cousin turn on him like that? What did...?

Parker's thoughts were interrupted by a hot lash across his bare ass, ''Ow!'' Parker could only gasp in pain as Sara began a volley of hard blows on his exposed backside, sobbing as she swung.

''B-baby, I love you,'' Parker cried.

''Don't you tell me that, liar!'' Sara's voice cracked with anger, ''I understand we couldn't have sex when I was pregnant, but we could have done other things! You could have at least told me how you felt!''

Sara's fury drove the swatting to new heights, and Parker blinked back tears of pain as his legs twitched under the assault, his reddened cheeks quivering as he passed his pain threshold, ''P-please, stop! This really hurts!''

''Still not as much as you have hurt me!'' Sara continued to lash away, taking no heed of Parker's desperate protests.

A red blaze filled Parker's mind. **_She humiliates us. We have slain men for less. This simple chain cannot hold us, why do you tolerate this insult?_**

_I love her, I won't hurt her, _Parker thought back, _and I deserve this._

_ **We cannot allow this obscenity, you are weak, I shall act, that is the role I play in our bond. **_

****Parker pushed Dormammu back with all of his will, _No! This wasn't her idea, remember? The one responsible is my cousin, John, _Parker's mind raced as he sought to stall the demon, _if we kill her now John will find out and disappear. _Parker sensed the creature's agreement rather than heard it as the red haze lifted and he once more clearly felt the pain of his beating.

Sara finally stopped whipping him, her arm dropping tiredly to her side as she panted for breath, ''I'm leaving you, Parker, and I'm taking the baby.''

Parker didn't reply, didn't move, and just lay there willing himself to let her go. It was better this way. Sara threw the keys to the cuffs in his open palm and left without another word. He heard the car start a few minutes later, and he wished from the very bottom of his heart that the next man in her life was a better man than him.

* * *

Parker slammed John King against the side of a parked van, rocking the vehicle with the force of the impact. His hands wrapped powerfully around his cousin's neck.

**_Snap it. With my strength, he is but a twig._**

****Parker shook his head to clear it, ''Cousin, what possessed you to tell Sara about my mistresses?''

John's eyes reflected genuine horror, ''I-I didn't say n-nothin!''

**_He is lying. Kill him._**

''I-I swear!'' John gasped as the grip on his throat tightened, ''I-I d-don't know w-what you're...'' John's face turned violet and his voice trailed off as he struggled for air.

_He's not lying, he doesn't know, _Parker thought, taking control and relaxing his grip so John could breathe.

**_How do you know? Surely your Sara would not lie to you?_**

****_I just know, I grew up with this guy, I know when he's lying. I'm sure Sara wouldn't lie about this either, so there must be some other factor. I will find it out, whatever it is._

''Sorry, cuz.'' Parker released his grip and strode away as his cousin fell to his knees and watched him leave, dumbfounded.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to acquire the security video tapes from the stores on the block just before the turn-off to his and Sara's house. Being a criminal overlord paid off from time to time. Most of them were fuzzy, had poor lighting or a bad angle, but a few had clear images of the street in the time frame he was looking for. After hours of viewing videos in fast-forward, he finally found the one he wanted. There was John King, walking onto the street after exiting a taxi. Parker noted the taxi then played another tape that he had viewed earlier that night. Same taxi fifteen minutes before hand, but the occupant was definitely not John King. Did the driver not even realize that a woman had hailed his cab and a man had exited it?

* * *

Loki stared into an empty corner of her hotel room and a smile crossed her lips, ''Oh, I hate surprises.''

The Hood melted into being as if made of shadows, his red cape billowing about him, ''Sorry to disappoint.''

Loki arched an eyebrow and walked toward Parker, her long black dress brushing the floor, ''I have no idea how you caught onto my game tonight, but bravo on doing it so quickly.''

Parker's face was an expressionless mask, ''You made a mistake staying in my city. There is nowhere here for you to hide from me. Why have you crossed me, Loki?'' His face remained blank, but Parker's voice sang of malice.

Loki moved to within inches of Parker, her expression one of languid disinterest. ''I assure you the mistake is yours. A few nights ago you slew an old ally of some associates of mine, and an agreement between them and me required I punish you.'' Loki's mouth turned up in a seductive smile, ''They wanted you dead, but I convinced them a little humiliation goes a long way. You should be thanking me for saving your life.''

**_Enough talk._**

Loki's eyes bulged in surprise as Parker's hand shot lightning fast to her throat, bearing her to the floor.

''H-how dare you!'' Loki's face contorted in rage as she lifted her hands to blast the Hood with magic, then turned to fear when she realized something was blocking her sorcerer's powers.

Parker smiled, ''What? You think I came here without researching you? An ally of mine has been drawing runes around this room that block most of your powers, but you didn't think I was enough of a threat to scan for her, did you?''

Realizing he did not have much time, Loki attempted to abandon his body to escape, but as his spirit rose he beheld something terrible looming over Parker's shoulder, a fiery horror that seemed crouched in waiting for just this moment. In blind panic Loki raced back into his host even as the wicked claws of the spirit narrowly missed capturing his soul. Returned to the realm of flesh, Loki realized the life was being choked out of him. He struggled as best he could to break the Hood's grip, but whatever monster fueled his might was far too strong. _Is this how I am to die?_

_ I can't kill her. _

_ **Why not?**_

****_The cabal still needs her, and if we kill her she won't suffer as we did. _Parker smiled as he thought to Dormammu, _I will pay her back in like style; she deserves it more than I did. _

Loki gasped as the grip on her neck released. Before she could shout a curse at his attacker Parker flipped her onto her stomach, clasping both of Loki's arms together behind her back while removing his belt with his other hand. As Loki felt air upon her ass, she realized Parker had pulled up her dress, and she venomously spat, ''You would dare do such a thing to a son of Asgard, mortal?! You overstep yourself!''

Parker drew down his brow as he raised the belt over his head, ''Just evening the score. Just so you know; that 'ally of an associate' was killed because he tried to bring heat down on my boys by killing cops. I hope he was worth this.''

Loki's mouth opened to respond but slammed shut in surprise and pain as Parker began swatting her ass with greater than human power. The floorboards creaked and Loki's legs kicked and jerked under the torrent of blows. ''W-wait! Maybe we can come to an understanding?''

Parker did not let up, and tears streamed down Loki's face as she cried out after each swing. ''O-okay! This hurts most severely! I have learned my lesson! We are even!'' Loki strained to peer up into the Hood's face, but saw no pity there, only the red glow of a demon not yet satisfied with Loki's pain. Loki panicked and cried out for mercy many times over the next few minutes, straining to escape this way and that, but unable to break Parker's implacable grip. After a time she simply went limp, his feminine body spasming and twitching to the chorus of each strike.

_That's enough. I think she's learned._

Parker stood up, considered saying something to the shuddering prone form below him, than simply vanished instead.

**_Return evil for evil to everyone. _**


	2. Webs that Bind

I made this for Jenna, but at her request (because she is kind and sharing) I am posting it for anyone that would like to read it, please enjoy.

This story takes place just after 'the Hood' series of comics.

Webs That Bind.

This is the requested sequal to Evil for Evil.

Parker Robbins woke with a start. He realized he had been sleeping while sitting in a chair. Strange. His head throbbed dully, but when he tried to bring his hand to his temple he realized his hands were bound behind the simple wooden chair he sat on.

''Fuck! Again!?''

Parker scanned the room quickly, fighting his lightheaded state, trying to focus on his surroundings. He was in the upstairs bedroom of safe house 3, the lights were out and faint moonlight drifted in past closed curtains. Sitting across the room on the bed was a feminine form casually staring at him. So muddled were his thoughts that he did not immediately recognize her as Madam Masque.

''Again, huh?'' Masque sounded amused. ''Don't worry lover, you are safe. I have realized that some drastic measures had to be taken to help you help yourself; consider this a bit of tough love.''

Annoyance crossed Parker's face, and he struggled to stand, thinking to pull his bound hands over the back of the chair, only to realize dully that his legs were each tied to the chair legs as well.

''Please tell me what has you so distracted lately Mr. Robbins, the others are starting to notice.''

Parker blinked at her, ''It's just Sara...'' Parker's mouth snapped shut audibly and his eyes widened then blazed with quiet anger. ''You drugged me? What? Some kind of Truth Serum?''

Madam Masque shrugged in response, ''You're a pathological liar Parker.''

Parker felt the urge to verbally agree with her, then squelched it with force of will, his ire rising. He had to stay silent and focused.

Madam Masque stood and he could see clearly now the golden mask she wore as what little light there was in the room moved across it. ''I think you have said enough, I know who Sara is, information hard won I assure you,'' Parker heard her smile rather than saw it, ''You are very difficult to track but you will find that I am quite resourceful. Rest here until I return, and we shall set matters straight.'' With that she moved into the shadows and disappeared soundlessly, as if she too had the power of invisibility.

''What are you planning? Masque!'' Parker struggled with his restraints for what seemed a lifetime, but Masque had tied them expertly and whatever drugs she had fed him weakened him besides. On the bright side, he thought, being groggy like this seems to have pushed Dormammu out of my head for the time being.

Parker heard noise below; someone climbing the stairs. At least my head has cleared this much. Parker heard footsteps behind him but could not turn enough to see who entered. He pressed his lips together tightly in anticipation, better to ignore any questions asked of him.

Instead, he heard a question directed away from him, in Sara's voice. ''Why is he tied up?''

Madam Masque replied as her slender figure framed the door, ''For his own protection. As I mentioned before, the powers he manifests, while useful to our cause, can sometimes be a danger to himself.'' Masque lied fluently as she circled in front of Parker, ''Don't worry, he should be fine in another few hours, and we can release him to see you.''

Parker shot Masque a glare as Sara also moved around him to kneel in front of him. She wore a green sweater and faded blue jeans with white sneakers and her short brown hair was unruly, likely from being roused from sleep recently. Worry was written in her brown eyes, ''She told me everything, how you lied to me to protect me from your powers. Honey, you could have told me you worked for the government, and I'm not ashamed of you for being a mutant. I didn't realize how much you were bearing all alone, can you let me take a share of this burden with you?''

Parker bit his tongue and lifted his brow apologetically while managing a weak smile as a response.

Sara's eyes watered as she hugged him tightly, ''Oh I'm so sorry baby; you took that horrible beating without saying a word. This agent told me that the John King I had spoken to was a mutant criminal who wanted to get back at you for jailing him. I called John and he agreed that he never said those things. You couldn't tell me it was a fake because you were afraid I would hate you for being a mutant, right? I'd never judge you like that, sweetie.''

Parker maintained his expression and tasted blood, so hard was he biting his tongue.

Madam Masque stepped forward now, Parker finally able to see her well enough to see she wore a S.H.I.E.L.D. helmet and uniform. ''Thank you for honoring Mr. Robbin's request to see you, I see you have cheered him considerably, but I must escort you out now, he will need to be debriefed from his last mission momentarily.''

Sara kissed Parker gently, ''Call me as soon as you can.'' She stood then and walked out; Parker could hear her descending the stairs.

Parker stared wide-eyed into the darkness. Did that just happen? He felt dizzy; perhaps this whole experience was just a dream.

A hard slap woke him from his stupor; he had not heard Masque's return. He jerked his head back around to glare at her. ''Was that necessary? I never asked for your help, either. This complicates matters.''

Madam Masque regarded him for a moment, her expression hidden from view, ''Do you really feel that way? We all live in our own web of lies here, I have simply helped you mend your double life.''

Parker looked at her levelly, ''I try not to lie.''

''Bullshit.''

''It's your truth serum.''

Masque considered him a moment longer then took off her helmet and visor. Long dark hair flowed down, no longer pent in by the helmet, and hideous scars ran the length of her face. One of her eyes was gray and stared sightlessly as she leaned close to him. ''Alright then. Let's be candid, between you and me.'' She pulled a knife and began cutting the bonds on his feet as she spoke, ''I have gleaned from what I have heard today that Sara beat you in an effort to get the truth from you.'' Masque paused for a moment as she cut, giving him a look that gave him a chill, ''Obviously, she failed. Frankly, I'm not surprised that I was not your only mistress, but I am jealous that she got to hit you and I didn't.''

Parker's eyes widened at this, ''...Wha?'' Before he could try to rise on his own, Masque turned him over powerfully while seating herself in the chair, laying him across her lap and wrapping a strong leg around his to pin him in place. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head close, whispering in his ear, ''I won't fail.''

Oh Jesus, not again.

Masque pulled off his thick brown leather belt and folded it as he struggled in vain to wriggle free. ''C'mon, Masque, at least give me the chance to answer questions honestly before you start this shit!''

''Fair enough, what's with the crazy burning cloak?'' Masque watched him carefully.

Where is she going with this? ''I actually don't know, it might surprise you, but I stole that cloak.''

Masque appraised his answer for a moment, then, ''Why have you gathered all of us freelancers together like this?''

''Easy, we can watch each other's backs like this, strength in numbers means we can pull bigger jobs and bust individuals out of jail if need be.''

Masque drew his pants down and slapped him hard across the ass in one fluid motion.

''Ow! What was that for? That was the... Ow!''

The belt stung more viciously the second time and Masque lifted it again menacingly as he squirmed. ''That's not it,'' she said, ''or maybe that is part of it, but you're hiding something, I know you must have a bigger plan.''

Sweat beaded on Parker's forehead. Masque swung much harder than Sara with those athletic arms; this could get really painful. He bit his lip in frustration, and Masque struck him twice more rapidly, making him gasp from the shock of it. ''OK; fine; I promised my ailing mother I would do something great, something that helps people.''

Masque scowled and raised the belt again, ''So you collected a group of criminals under one banner? You must think me an idiot to try and sell me a story like that. My truth serum has obviously worn off; you will need another form of encouragement.'' Masque began hitting Parker in earnest now, and he gritted his teeth in pain.

''I-it's what I have to work with! I grew up on the street; it's all I know! Ow! They are channeled under... ow! ...my direction! Ow! Ow! Ow! They have rules this way, I don't let them kill cops or murder people who aren't crooks, ow!'' Tears of pain began to well up in his eyes as he spoke, ''It's the truth, I swear!''

Masque let up suddenly, and Parker shuddered as if she had struck him again. ''OK, I'll drop this one. Next question. You obviously love Sara, you turn a great deal of your time and resources to comforts for her and your kid, so why do you cheat on her with someone like me?''

Parker studied her for a long moment, his dark eyes intense, ''Because I love you.''

Masque's scarred face twisted into a mask of rage, and Parker felt fear. ''You...!''

Any plea that might have escaped Parker was drowned out by the sound of a vicious burst of furious slaps. ''You bastard!'' she screamed, ''Don't try to pull that shit on me! I'm not your doe-eyed girlfriend!''

''N-no! It's true, I... Ah! Ahh! Oww!'' Parker's comment was cut short as Masque violently yanked his head back, her grip pulling his hair painfully as she increased the power of the already severe beating. Tears ran down his cheeks in rivers now, his voice hitched in pain. He still did not feel Dormammu, likely the demon had fled to escape this awful torture.

''Liar!'' Masque was crying now, ''You're a crook, you always lie, no one would want to be with a girl with a face like mine! I was content to pretend, but this lie hurts too much.''

The spanking picked up tempo and Parker felt certain it would never end. He gritted his teeth against the numbing sharp rawness spreading over his ass and spoke as well as he could between jarring slaps, ''I... owe Sara... I mean... I love her, but... '' he gasped at a sharp cut, ''...not like that anymore... I have to... ow!... do her right... and my kid too... but you, ah!... I'm young, so maybe, ow!... maybe I'm wrong... but I think I love you.''

Masque looked into his eyes and dropped the belt, her hand falling limply to her side as her other hand covered her sobbing face. ''I don't...'' Her eyes snapped up in surprise as Parker took her hands in his and sat up, kissing her forehead softly. ''You were tied...!''

The ropes lay on the floor at their feet. Parker smiled down at her, ''Yeah, getting out of bonds is a pretty standard skill for small time thieves.''

''Then why did you...?''

Parker drew her close, locking eyes with her, ''I wanted to be sure that you know I'm not lying. To show you what I'm willing to do for you.''

After a long moment Masque gave in to her desires and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder and feeling a massive weight slide off of her chest. After a few minutes of holding each other, she drew back and looked at him whimsically, ''I suppose now we return to our webs of lies.''

Parker smiled and gently ran a hand through her soft hair, ''Let's spin it together.''


End file.
